Isaac Kalder
Isaac KendleYOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! is a teenager who is the human embodiment of Jesse Ridgway's anger, anxiety, and depression. He was transported into Jesse's world after Jesse snapped into a mirror to change into different characters in SNAP OUT OF IT!. Doing so, he accidentally unleashed a hidden darkness, that was Isaac. He is The Devil's son and the main antagonist in the first season of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. Isaac is the main focus and his backstory is explored in the series My Virtual Escape. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. Biography Origination Isaac comes from an alternate universe, in the year 2019everything you never wanted to know about isaac. , he has described his homeworld negatively several times. In [[THE TELL-TALE HEART!|''THE TELL-TALE HEART!]],'' he reveals that he is an only child and just got out of high school. He also seems to have had a bad relationship with his family. He was a regular customer of a drug dealer by the name of Longbags, the two also apparently go "way back." Isaac was also a YouTuber in his own world where he runs a gaming channel Takeover After a multiple personality disorder caused by the simple snap of the fingers, Jesse Ridgway is recommended to a wizard in Connecticut as per the request of Larry Abraham.RIPPING BOTH MY FINGERS OFF! The wizard stated, "the amount of personalities you snap into on a regular basis is incredibly dangerous and if continued, might go very wrong."SNAP OUT OF IT! Jesse disregards this, however, and goes back home. He tells his Juggies that he's fine and in control, before telling them he and them "need to talk". This prompts him to go down into the basement and into the former fan mail room closet. He looks into the mirror, as he does so, however, Jesse inside the mirror snaps his fingers. The character, Tony Trevorelli, tells him to stop snapping as he and the other characters are concerned. If he snaps one more time, an evil force could find its way to the surface, and that Jesse wouldn't be able to go back. Jesse, not listening to any of this, snaps to get rid of Tony. However, he then finds himself inside the mirror, as the now incomplete Isaac with a false memories as Jesse Ridgeway, walks out, leaving the real Jesse inside the mirror in the former fan mail closet room.SNAP OUT OF IT! Development At first, nothing was particularly noticeable wrong with "Jesse's" behavior, behind the scenes of the ''Psycho Series'' have now commenced and, at first, nothing is out of the ordinary. This changes by ''I'm Leaving Youtube... *NOT CLICKBAIT*'' with the appearance of the beanie, however in yellow form, in contrast to his dark red form which first appears in [[PSYCHO DAD BUSTS DOWN DOOR BTS!|''PSYCHO DAD BUSTS DOWN DOOR BTS!]]. The change in color could very well be due to his change in mindset, causing him to switch from good to evil. Despite the unclear meaning, it's evident that the beanie has some sort of significance. After a time, Isaac decides to make changes to his physical body. This includes a tattoo, dyed hair, a piercing, and a change of attire. The progression of depression and worthlessness is subtle, with Isaac at first seemingly Jesse Ridgway no doubt. As the videos go on, he develops more as an unstable and depressed individual, capable of kidnapping and a murder attempt. This shows that Isaac started to remember that he is not Jesse Ridgeway and that he is Isaac himself. The Double Snap and Return To The Mirror In the devil inside, Isaac, who is about to kill himself, hears someone call out his name. He questions who said that, and finds out that it was Jesse, who is talking to him through a mirror shard. Jesse finally is able to have a one on one talk with Isaac and explains to him that he is just a character that he created from his anxiety and depression and that he needs to go back to his world. Isaac replies back by saying that he can't even leave the mirror, until he is reminded about the double snap that Psycho Kid performed at the end of the Psycho Series, to fix his personality and snap back into Jesse. Isaac refuses and proceeds to smash the shard. After a brief confrontation with the Wizard, he runs away and starts to freak out as he is running out of time. The Wizard—who is now in his wizard form—, Parker, Jeffery, and now Uncle Larry continue their search for him and finally finds him. Isaac is caught off guard and tries to escape, but he finds himself cornered by all 4. They all tell him to double snap back into Jesse, and he continues to refuse until finally giving up from all the pressure and double snaps. This opened a portal to the Mirror World that forced Isaac to enter. After that, Isaac was nowhere to be found, and he was finally back in the mirror world. Influence Onwards Despite his return to the Mirror Realm, Issac continued to be reference after being sent back, in particular by The Devil. He makes a reappearance in the devil outside. after the Devil began to lose control of the McJuggerNuggets Camera Man contest (along with the entire situation and being shot by the real Jesse Ridgway who had escaped the Mirror Realm) and ordered Jeff Ridgway into destroying the mirrors containing Jesse's other characters, with the exception of Issac and Psycho Kid. He was mentioned once again in SNAP INTO IT! by JT and Uncle Larry, who both warn Jesse into not change back into him. The video does show Jesse attempt to change back into Isaac by the Devil's attempts due to the death of Psycho Kid and Jesse's own depression over the loss of his creations only to rebuff his plan. Isaac makes his full reappearance once more in "THE NEW CAMERAMAN GETS FIRED" after Jesse decides to tell Isaac's story, despite Swift's reluctance to do so. In his reappearance in the end, Isaac is seen praying to God and asking him for his suicide to be a quick one, showing he's laid a gun and a knife on his bed. My Virtual Escape The series My Virtual Escape focuses on Issac's story and arguably what his past is as well, as shown in the first episode Paralyzed. Isaac is shown struggling with an attitude towards his father, his father's girlfriend, a nun his father has on payroll to confess too, along with a good friendship of a high school friend, mixed with his suicidal thoughts and substance abuse. It's also revealed during the Storyfire blurbs that Isaac had a caring teacher who felt he had better potential and a positive relationship with his mother, who's implied to have passed. Abuse of Substance The main staple in Isaac's character is his alcoholism and substance abuse. Isaac is first seen drinking beer while visiting Larry AbrahamMY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK). Isaac continues drinking more frequently as the videos progress. He eventually starts consuming prescription pills. After a failed suicide attemptMY ONLY ESCAPE! , Isaac starts snorting cocaineDESTROYING MY DAD'S ANTIQUE CAR! (REAL). Personality Rude, selfish, impulsive and quite literally the epitome of evil, Isaac is a drinkerMY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK) , drug userPsycho Family Golfing, smokerEASTBUMBLEF*CK DAY!, self harmingTHE DARKEST CUT!, depressed and suicidal individual.OFF THE DEEP END!MY ONLY ESCAPE! This incarnation of Jesse Ridgway is the darkest we've seen yet. Despite these disturbing attributes to his character, he has opened up immensely since his first appearance. He has become somewhat empathetic towards his custodian, Jesse Ridgway, and caring towards Jesse's girlfriend and brother. However, since his identity was exposed in [[JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR!|''JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR!]], Isaac takes an even darker path by pointing a gun at Jesse Ridgway's parents and keeping his mother hostage. Despite saying that he is "not a bad person", he also stabs his longtime friend Longbags along with throwing a knife at the Wizard and shot Parkerplease save my shattered mind. and Uncle Larryno way out.. Name Theories * Isaac's real name was speculated to be Jake, as this Tweet from January from Jesse Ridgway himself stated that his name is Jake. However, this was posted before Isaac even had appeared, so it could very well just simply be a joke. Isaac said that his name was not Jake on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. * Some Juggies believe the 2017 series to be the seemingly canceled "MONOTONE" series that got two teasers. In the second teaser, Jesse holds a sign saying "My Name is... Daniel Alton." Isaac said that his name was not Daniel Alton on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. In my world is crumbling., Isaac revealed his real name, by saying "My name is not Jesse. My name is Isaac." References ONE STEP CLOSER TO DARKNESS! My Virtual Escape Navigation |} Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Snapper Characters Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Characters